Supervillain
& |similar='Villainous Mode' Time Breaker mind control }} Supervillain is form that places a targeted individual under mind control and greatly increases their power and evil intent. It was developed by Towa to act as a successor to Villainous Mode. The form shaves off the individuals life in exchange for power and then continually increases their power as long as they remain in the state. Appearence This transformation causes the user's aura to change to white and black. Additionally their pupils take on a pinkish red glow. This transformation causes the user's body color to change to a shade of white, and their eyes to glow a hot pink color. They also gain the Time Breakers' broken infinity symbol on their forehead, as well as a black and white aura. Overview In the game's story mode, several characters during the story take on Supervillain Mode, with their power increasing dramatically as the battle goes on. The enhanced version of the form is playable. The characters can undergo the transformation in multiple ways, one of which is to eat the tainted Fruit from the Tree of Might planted in the Demon Realm as Turles and Lord Slug did. The other method is for them to receive the damage energy that had been collected, this is how Mira underwent this form. Like Villainous Mode, Towa can use her magic to grant Supervillain Mode to a fighter of her choosing to augment their power. However the spell that induces it shaves off some of the recipient's life to grant them greater power, which can potentially decrease their natural lifespan unless the recipient possesses a form of immortality or are naturally long lived. However this is of little concern to Towa and even some users of Supervillain Mode such as Turles, Lord Slug, and Mira though Slug possesses Eternal Youth and Mira is a Demonic Android. There are two different stages for the Supervillain Mode. *The First Stage see's the targeted individual take on a white and black aura with glowing hot pink eyes, throughout the length of the fight. The First Stage acts as a power-up rather than a transformation. *The Second Stage see's the targeted individual's body change color to a white and blueish hue, they have glowing hot pink eyes and a pink time breaker symbol on their foreheads. The Second Stage acts as a transformed state. The first stage is more common than the second and effectively replaces the Dark Magic and Villainous Mode power-ups that Towa and Demigra had used previously. The Second Stage resembles Villainous Mode's third stage as both are playable dark transformations that is only usable by a select few. Also like Villainous Mode, users of both stages of Supervi may acquire skills such as Bloody Sauce, Rage Saucer, Darkness Mixer, and Baked Sphere. However those fought in Expert Missions gain skills such as Marbling Drop, Peeler Storm, and Gigantic Ki Blast. Some in Expert Missions also gain the ability to dodge melee attacks in a fashion similar to Sonic Sway and the dodging effect produced by Data Input. In Expert Missions, a Brainwash Attack infects Time Patrollers causing them to take on first stage Supervillain Mode and become enemies unless they are able to resist it by defeating a Supervillain empowered doppelgänger in the World of Mind Control or are hit by an ally before they are completely brainwashed. The brainwashed victim can also be freed by giving them a sound beating should they be brainwashed. Unlike Villainous Mode, Supervillain mode can apparently effect deities and those that possess Godly ki as shown by Goku Black, Future Zamasu, and Fused Zamasu however their ability to utilize it is left unexplained. However they only exhibit Supervillain's first stage. Summary During the events on Namek, Turles and Slug are forced to team up to combat the Future Warrior, they eat a piece of Fruit of the Tree of Might from the Demon Realm causing them to undergo the Villainous Mode transformation. As the fight wages on the two soon realize that Towa has tainted the fruit and undergo a transformation into Supervillain Mode which grants them greatly increased strength at the cost of it sapping their life force. Despite the boost in power they are soon killed by the might of the Future warrior and Future Trunks. Broly and Janemba are the first shown in this enhanced state, where Broly uses it to try and interfere in the fight between Goku & Majin Vegeta, then Majin Vegeta and Majin Buu and Janemba uses it to try and stop Vegeta escaping Hell. Kid Buu then uses it in the final battle against him. After the initial round of battle against them, Frieza and Metal Cooler both use the form together. Finally, Mira uses it in the finale of the game after overheating his limiter. Despite Towa and Mira disappearance, time anomalies were still present during the Tournament of Destroyers, as Cabba, Frost and Hit were affected by the first stage. Goku Black, Future Zamasu, and Fused Zamasu were also affected by the first stage by some unknown mean. Outside of the main story, Yamcha obtains this state in a Parallel Quest after he is defeated in the imperfect Supervillain form causing Yamcha's power to skyrocket to the point he can easily overpower Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien. Omega Shenron and Super Perfect Cell obtain the use of this form in Expert Missions. Users First Stage *Nappa (Great Ape) *Vegeta (Great Ape) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Turles *Lord Slug *Frieza (First Form/Full Power/Golden) *Cooler (Final Form) *Android 16/Future Android 16 *Cell (First Form/Perfect/Full Power) *Android 17 *Mira *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Majin Buu *Super Buu **Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Janemba (Super) *Appule *Raspberry *Meta-Cooler *Gohan *Goten *Trunks (Kid, GT) *Pan *Mr. Satan *Nail *Piccolo *Yamcha *Super 17 *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Omega Shenron *Hit *Cabba *Frost (Final Form) *Goku Black (Base/Rosé) *Future Zamasu *Fused Zamasu (Rosé/Half-Corrupted) *Android 13 *Dabura Second Stage *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Cell (Full Power) *Frieza (Golden) *Janemba (Super) *Kid Buu *Meta-Cooler *Mira *Omega Shenron *Yamcha Trivia *It is possible for the victim to realize they are being manipulated and resist mentally even as their body fights against their will such as when Gohan, Goten, and Kid Trunks take on this state in "Parallel Quest 81: "Wake Up!". * In certain Parallel Quests and Expert Missions, users/victims will bulk up briefly before returning to normal then powering up to their Imperfect Supervillain state. This usually occurs once the enemy has received enough damage or revived after being KO'd. *Yamcha is the only good aligned character to achieve the second stage. However it should be noted that Yamcha had previously been an antagonist in the Emperor Pilaf Saga back when he was still a bandit. *Cabba is also the only heroic character from Universe 6 to be effected by Supervillain Mode. As Frost is evil and Hit is an assassin though Hit does have noble qualities despite his occupation. **It is never explained how Cabba, Frost, Hit, Goku Black, Future Zamasu, and Fused Zamasu are able to utilize the first stage as it is unclear if they are being manipulated by Towa, Mira, or some other villain as the DLC storylines featuring them can be accessed even before Mira and Towa's deaths, though it is suggested that they are supposed to occur after the main story after Mira (Towa Absorbed) is supposedly killed. **One possibility is that it is caused by the Distorted Time Eggs which can create natural time distortions influenced by peoples desires, thus the Distorted Time Eggs may be granting them Supervillain power-up to allow those characters to fulfill their desires (such as the Zamases desire to realize their Zero Mortals Plan) or others related to them (as Cabba, Frost, and Hit's ability to utilize the power-up may have been born of Champa's desire for Team Universe 6 to defeat Team Universe 7). *While it effectively replaces Villainous Mode and its higher stages, Frieza and Cell's Villainous Mode forms from Xenoverse occasionally appear as enemies in certain expert missions in Xenoverse 2 though their Villainous Mode forms are not playable in Xenoverse 2. Gallery References es:Modo•Supervillano Category:Transformations Category:Video game techniques Category:Magic techniques